Stellar Phantasmagoria
by hormonal granny
Summary: Random pieces of the star and the stray.
1. Chapter 1

_Elope_

Words count: 635

* * *

_Take a deep breath…_

She could feel her hair being combed. Another pair of hands tilting up her chin then applied something on her cheeks—maybe blush-on, she made a random guess since her eyes were shut. They had been grooming her for hours and beside the anxiety growing inside her gut, she also started to feel bored.

_Release…_

She exhaled softly. Her palms were sweaty and she was fidgeting. She frowned internally. Kuchiki _doesn't_ fidget…

Wait, shouldn't she wish she wasn't a Kuchiki instead of trying to act like one?

"Rukia-sama, you can open your eyes now."

Wincing from the light, she slowly did what she had been asked to.

"You are very beautiful, Rukia-sama," said one of the maid.

"Thank you," the said girl threw a small awkward smile. "I'm sorry… But can I have a moment for myself?"

"Certainly, Rukia-sama."

With that the maids left. She slowly got up from the stool, her legs had gone numb from hours of sitting still. Plus, she didn't want to step on the long of her dress. Once settled on her feet, she walked to the big mirror beside her vanity.

Truth to be told, her heart fell when the maid complimented her. She stared at her own reflection—her hair was styled with a fancy headpiece, the make-up was indeed defining her beauty, the dress was in a matching color of her eyes and it clad on her body perfectly. She had to admit she look flawless but deep inside she was nothing but a total chaos.

_I'm getting engaged, _she thought bitterly, _to a man I don't even know, let alone love._

Suddenly she heard a knock from her balcony window. Her heart stopped a beat as anticipation took over her. Being an heir of a noble clan, she always aware that some parties are eager to harm her. Taking off one of her heels, she sneaked to the window. Soundlessly, she unlocked it before jerking it open.

"Who's there?!" she yelled as she swung the heels furiously.

"Whoa, stop it! It's me!"

She froze. The heels was still high in her grasp while her other hand was lifting the troublesome long of her dress. Her eyes were wide as saucer and her mouth agape.

"R-ren—"

A quick kiss silenced her in instant.

"Dammit, you're gorgeous!" said the culprit, smirking on her lips. Her already-blushed cheeks became more radiant.

"I always am, you stupid!" she retorted and pulled him in. She grasped his arms tightly to make sure that the very Renji Abarai stood in front of her is not a delusion.

"Why are you here?" she scolded him in a whisper, in case somebody might overhear them. "Aren't there guards everywhere?"

"Che, you called them guards?" Renji snorted. "I finish them in, like, five minutes!"

Rukia raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well… With a bit help from Ikkaku and Yumichika," he scratched the back of his head with a rueful grin. The petite girl sighed.

"Renji… Haven't I told you to stay away from this?" her voice softened. "I love you and all, but how if my brother found out? The elders? Heaven knows what will they do to you, to _us_."

His answer took her aback.

"Not afraid of them. I love ya and this worth every risk I'm takin'."

The way he said it sternly with his eyes piercing straight to hers… It sent shivers down her spine. Faces drew closer, eyelids drooping… but a commotion outside was ruining the romantic ambience.

"Shit," Rukia cursed under her breath. "Looks like they have found out."

"Then, shall we go?" Renji asked gentlemanly as he held out his hand. She chuckled.

The panic guards and maids arrived to find that their young lady had gone—only the wide-opened window with its waving curtains greeted them.

* * *

since I got an insane level of RenRuki feels AND a poor writing skill *sobs* I decided to make this drabbles series! now whenever muse struck me I can write straight away instead of mulling over to lengthening the story and end up ruining it. I'm on my holiday right now so I hope I can update often. If you have an idea feel free to tell me, though I can't really promise you anything... I'm so lousy, I know.

oh and thanks for reading!

hugs and kisses, granny.


	2. Chapter 2

_The News_

words count: 263

* * *

"Ya tell him!"

"No, YOU tell him!"

"But I'm not _his_ sister!"

"And I'm not the one who supposed to ask for… my own hand!"

"…Wha?"

"Kami, this is so confusing—why don't you just go and face him?"

"Hey, I don't wanna end my life with Senbonzakura!"

"Nii-sama won't kill you, baka!"

"Oh, really? Assure me!"

"Well… He probably will be, uh, a little bit surprised…"

"See?"

"D-don't be such a coward!"

"I just try to protect my life here so I can spend the rest of it with you!"

"How can that happen if you don't even _fight_ for it?"

"So I must _fight_ him first?"

"…"

"It's not like I never did it before, though…"

"I can't believe I fall in love with this dumbass."

"Ya really do, Rukia."

"Shut up!"

"Ouch! Stop harassing me would ya?!"

"Then stop being so stupid!"

"'Kay, 'kay, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Lemme write my will first, then I'll go talk to Captain Kuchiki."

"I'm going with you."

"...Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, since you always mess up everything..."

"Oi, what's that?!"

"Besides, I need to make sure that my future husband will survive until the wedding—"

"What wedding, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama!"

"C-captain!"

"I believe you both have something to tell me."

"Wait, how could...?"

"Apparently, your voices were so distinct everyone passing the hall could hear."

"It's because you kept yelling, baka!"

"Bah, like you didn't do the same!"

"Rukia, you should go back to your division."

"But, Nii-sama—"

"You are dismissed."

"...Yes, Nii-sama."

"Abarai."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"I have several things to…_discuss_ with you."

* * *

*gulp* Renji brace yourself O_O lol

I know this story is kinda weird isn't it... but I really had a lot of fun writing this so please don't hate me C: I always love dialogue-only fic like this bc it's simple yet deep and rich in its own way. I'm also planning to make some sequels of this so if you got brilliant ideas, tell me!

reviews and criticism are welcome, as always, but don't be so harsh to my poor gentle heart will you?

hugs and kisses, granny


End file.
